I Hate Him Really, I Do
by Limativus
Summary: There isn't a SINGLE thing that Devit likes about Tyki, so why does he stay with him? An attempt at first person narriration. TykixDevit


I'm really not to brilliant with first person fics so I'm giving it a shot. :c

Basically all it is, is Devit complaining about Tyki. It's pretty humorus in my opinion.

I do not own any DGM characters. c:

* * *

I hate it. Really, I do.

I hate how he feels the constant need to touch me. Even in public he ruffles my hair, stands by me, or leads me by my wrist. So of course I pull back, flinch away, and try to get the hell away from him. Not only to I want to keep our 'realationship' [he calls it] a secrate, but I've never been good with that 'PDA' bullshit. Even when my own brother tried to hug me once, I freaked out, pulled away. Anything with a still-warm body has never done me any good. I'll stay with cold corpses thank you, they can't hurt me.

I hate how he calls me names in whatever the hell launguage he speaks when the rest of us arn't around. I don't know what any of them mean and he never tells me either! I'm pretty sure they're pet names, which pisses me off even more! I have a name for a reason! One is NOT to be changed into 'cute little nicknames'.

I hate how he leaves for long periods of time. Whether it's to do a 'mission' or to be with his pathetic little 'friends', it still pisses me off! If he's so clingy [wich I hate] then why is he so eager to pack up his shit and leave when he can?! But what makes me even MORE angry is that I can't even yell at the bastard for it! There's no way in hell I'd ever tell that asshole that I miss him.

I hate how he alwas acts like he's so smart. Just because he's older then me doesn't mean that he needs to be an ass anytime he can. He always walks around like he knows some big secrate that he'll never tell anyone. It's stupid and....stupid!! I really hate it when he insults me just because I'm 'funny and cute when I'm mad'. OH YEA. I'm REAL cute while blasting a hole through that bastard's egotistical face.

I hate how beautiful he is. He can sway anyone to do practically anything by a look alone. But the thing that irritates me the most about it, is that he doesn't even take care of himself and he still looks so good! He could walk in a room, covered in dirt and wearing wrinkled clothes, and even THEN at least four or five girls would come to him! I once tried to look handsome, but it didn't work. Eh, so what? I can get over not being good looking, it's not as important as other things. But why does he INSIST on calling me 'beautiful' when I'm not?! He HAS to be joking with me, so it pisses me off even more.

I hate how easily he can dominate me. I'm the tougher person here, the badass of the place, but he's always becoming that times like...times a million! But, I still run around and bad mouth everyone, kick some ass, and walk and talk like I own everyone else's sorry ass, but as soon as he pins me against a wall everything dies in my throat and my spine starts to melt. It's horrible, feeling so open, so ...helpless. I hate knowing that he has that much power over me! He knows where to touch, to kiss, how to talk, to get me to do practically anything. It makes me feel so...small and predictable.

I hate how he's so wonderful. No matter how many insults I sling at him, he forgives me almost immidiately and moves on. If I have a problem, he'll be there to help, even if he isn't wanted. The first time that I actually....s-slept....with him, I admit I was nervous....I had no clue what to do. Even though he usually teases me, he never once made fun of me. He was nice and patiant, and didn't laugh at me...even when I was compleatly embarrased. It pisses me off. He doesn't have to pull any of this kind of crap.

I hate how much I love being around him. I don't need anyone other then my brother. No one! ...but, then why do I hate the idea of him never coming back so much? I don't need him! I can live without him! I've been living without him for so long. So why does this, this stupid bastard that I've never known until recently become...as important as my other half? It feels wrong...but still I want him to stay.

I hate EVERYTHING about Tyki.

But I love hating it all.


End file.
